


Shine

by red_crate



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Crying, Dubious Morality, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Internal Conflict, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: Tony feels sick with the white hot pleasure he’s getting from the way Peter is breaking apart, unable to come like he so desperately wants.





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a kinktober fill for an anonymous prompter. <3

 

“Tony,” Peter gasps, hips bucking up to chase Tony's fingers. 

He's skirting Peter's prostate, knows exactly where it is and how to get close to it and make Peter squirm. He fucks his fingers in all the way, hard so that his third knuckle disappears inside briefly before he's pulling back out to toy with Peter's abused rim. 

“What is it, baby?” He asks, as if he doesn't know what Peter wants. 

The young man is on his back, knees spread wide and feet up in the air. He's open and ready for Tony to slide right in with his cock. But Tony has an objective here. And the mess of precome on Peter's sweat slick stomach is a good indicator that he's getting close. 

Peter whines, high in the back of his throat. His hands wind in the fabric of the pillowcase behind his head. “In me, in me, in me,” he begs over and over. 

Tony shifts below Peter, reaching down to touch himself a little, play with his cock while he pushes the tips of three fingers into Peter. The muscle of his hole is red and angry looking after almost twenty minutes of this. It's shiny with lube, and Tony has an impulse to spit on it. So he does, pulling a thick wad of spit into his mouth before spitting it at Peter's hole. He uses his thumb to rub it in, pulling his fingers out carefully to push his thumb and the spit inside. 

Peter's so hot there, and Tony wants to fuck him senseless. He leans down to run his tongue along the smooth skin behind Peter's balls. When he sucks one of them into his mouth, Peter lets out a gut wrenching sob that makes Tony groan in appreciation. 

He stuffs down the thread of disgust that keeps trying to make itself known. 

Peter is just so very beautiful, especially when he's wrecked from sex. 

And Tony hasn't even gotten his cock inside him yet. 

“In a minute,” he assures Peter for the third time since the kid started begging. “Can you take a little more for me?” 

He kisses along the insides of Peter's thighs and looks up at him. When he sees the shiny quality to Peter's hooded gaze, he has a moment where he thinks he should stop. Peter's only seventeen and they’ve had sex barely a handful of times. 

It's probably asking too much for the kid to survive a long edging session just so Tony can watch him cry. 

Peter bites at his bottom lip, looking anguished, but he nods his head. “Y-yeah.”

Tony ducks down to guide Peter into a comforting kiss even as he slides two fingers back inside and starts pressing rhythmically against Peter's prostate. He swallows up the tiny little sobs Peter can't hold back. 

“All mine,” Tony finds himself crooning when he pulls back enough to watch the first fat tear roll down Peter's cheek. “I'm going to wreck you and fill you up.” 

Peter sobs again, his “Yes!” Getting choked in the process. 

Tony doesn't pull his fingers out just yet. Instead, he holds the base of Peter's cock firmly and starts massaging Peter's prostate, moving his fingers over the bundle so come starts leaking out of Peter's red cock. He shifts with Peter when the kid's whole body bows tight, up like it doesn't know if it wants more or less of what Tony is doing. 

Peter cries out, tears rolling out of the corners of his eyes steadily. His face is blotchy and his mouth turned down in a grimace as he pleads, “ _ Tony, _ ” dragging out his name into a whine. 

Tony feels sick with the white hot pleasure he’s getting from the way Peter is breaking apart, unable to come like he so desperately wants. Tony gently slips his fingers free, grabbing his own cock and stroking it roughly. 

“Ready?” Tony lines up, nudging the head of his cock against Peter's rim. “I'm going to let go now.” He sounds apologetic, feels sort of sorry for the anguish the kid's body is going through, over stimulated as it is. 

Peter can't seem to talk now, just nods his head vigorously like it's on the verge of falling off. His knuckles are white where he's reached up and back to hold onto the headboard. Tony is honestly impressed. 

It makes him consider going just a little bit farther. 

But he tables the thought for now, pushing in slowly. Peter is loose, and so fucking hot around Tony's cock. Tony doesn't wait, doesn't really need to let Peter adjust after the eternity he took opening him up. 

Tony pulls back and slams right back in. The slick slapping of skin against skin, punctuated with these small hurt noises Peter lets out every time Tony pushes back in riles Tony up even more. 

“Come whenever you want,” Tony says as he loosens his grip on Peter's cock, moving up to give something for him to rub against as his body is pushed backwards and forwards by Tony's thrusts. 

It takes nothing more than that for Peter to yell and crash through his orgasm so hard come lands on his chin, streaking up his chest. It's not a huge load, but then again, Tony has been milking his prostate off and on for a good little while. 

The clench of Peter's body, the way he shudders below and around Tony pushes Tony that much closer to his own release. 

He stares at Peter's face, watching the small little wrinkle between his brow and listening to the soft “uh, uh, uh”’s that escape Peter's mouth with each thrust. 

Tony bears down, fucking faster and harder, using Peter's body as if it's disposable. He feels gross and dirty in a way he actually rarely does, but he feels so fucking hot he can barely stand it. 

The arms that come up to clutch at Tony— not push him away like they probably should—squeeze the breath out of Tony as he gives in and falls over that precipice into orgasm.

Peter meets his eyes, all glassy and red from crying, and says, “Love you.” 

Tony slams in once, twice more to chase the aftershocks of his orgasm, groaning in one continuous sound. 

He grinds his hips forward as if he can get any deeper, enjoying the feeling of dumping his load inside Peter. Gasping for air, he nods, mouth dry from the effort of fucking. “I love you too, kid.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, I'm [here](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed this, please!


End file.
